The Princess Light
by Alexandra Penelope Edwards
Summary: The Princess Bride retold with your favorite Death Note characters:  Enjoy! Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**The Princess Light**

**A Princess Bride/Death Note fanfic.**

Yay! My first crossover! I'm very proud of this one. If you have not seen the film, The Princess Bride, I recommend that you watch that first before reading this. It's an awesome movie. If you haven't seen it, then shame on you.

Please read and review, and of course, enjoy!

* * *

><p>A young boy, no older than nine years of age, sat in his bed playing video games, pausing every few minutes to blow his nose. He hated being sick. All he could do was sit in bed and play video games (even though that's what he usually did with his spare time, sick or not). Just as he caught a wild Pikachu with his Charmander, his mother came in.<p>

"Matt, you really should open the place up a little bit." She went over to the windows and pulled back the curtains, letting light spill into the bedroom. The boy named Matt hissed in displeasure and hid under the covers. "Come out from under there." He heard his mother scold. "The sunlight will do you good. And besides, your grandfathers' here.

"What?" Matt cried, throwing off the covers. "Why?" He hated his grandfather. He was always ranting about the "old days", and pinching his cheek.

"Because you're sick. And he loves you."

"_He sure doesn't show it." _Matt thought to himself as he turned off his game and his grandfather waltzed into the room.

"Hey Matt!" He happily called as he walked over and pinched his grandsons' cheek. "I heard you were sick, so I decided to come over and try to make you feel better." He ruffled Matt's red hair, much to the boys' embarrassment.

"I'll leave you guys alone." And with that, Matt's mother left, closing the door behind her. The grandfather pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. He pulled out a package wrapped in gold colored paper.

"I brought you a present."

"Really?" Matt's grandfather never gave him presents. And on the rare occasions he did, it was usually something that only old people needed, like savings bonds, and slippers. Judging from the weight and feel of the present, it was probably a new video game or DVD. Maybe this day wouldn't be too bad after all. Matt ripped apart the wrapping paper eagerly but was disappointed to find a big brown book sitting in his lap. "A book?"

"Yup. Back when I was your age, we didn't have television, we had books. Books and exercise were the only good means of entertainment back in the old days. And today, I'm gonna read one of my personal favorites to ya."

"Do you have to?" Matt moaned in displeasure.

"Yes!" The grandfather snapped, giving Matt a not-too-gentle tap on the head with the book. "Now sit back and enjoy it."

"Okay, okay." Matt rubbed his head where his grandfather had hit him and sank into the covers. "Hey Roger," His grandfather looked over at him in annoyance. He never liked it when his grandson called him Roger instead of the usual names like Grandpa, or Grandfather. Heck, even Old Man would be better than his own name. It just didn't feel right for a kid to call his older relatives by their first names. "This book isn't going to be boring is it?"

"You kidding? There's all sorts of things in this book. Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, chasing, true love."

"Okay. I'll try to stay awake."

"Oh, thank you Matt. Your confidence is overwhelming." Roger said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He opened the book and started to read.

"The Princess Light. By A.P. Edwards. Chapter 1..."

* * *

><p><strong>As I am posting this, I am saddened by the recent passing of Peter Falk, who played the original grandfather in The Princess Bride. May he rest in peace.<strong>


	2. Ch 1 Once upon a time

**The Princess Light **

**Ch.1**

WARNING! L will be addressed with his real name, so if you don't know it yet, then be warned that there are spoilers ahead. Also, this is a boy x boy story, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, then don't read this story.

The cast thus far:

Matt as the Grandson

Roger as the Grandfather

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a beautiful boy named Light. He lived with his father on farm way out in the country of Florin. Nothing brought more joy to Light then riding his horse and torturing the farm boy Lawliet with chores. It would always go something like this: Light would go to the stables where Lawliet would be working and tell him,<p>

"Farm-boy." Lawliet would look over in curiosity. "I need you to polish my saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning." And Lawliet would always reply with,

"As you wish." It wasn't until later that Light realized that what Lawliet meant by saying "As you wish" was "I love you very much.". And what was even more shocking for Light was the day he realized he loved him in return. Soon after realizing this, Light confessed his love for Lawliet and Lawliet confessed his love for Light. A few months after their relationship began, Lawliet decided to head to America to make his fortune.

"What if I never see you again?" Light whispered in Lawliet's ear as they embraced for the last time. Lawliet pulled back and held Light's face.

"This is true love. We'll always be together." Their faces came closer together until their lips met in a passionate-

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute!" Roger looked up from his reading. Matt was glaring at him from his bed looking very annoyed. "Roger, is this a kissing book?"<p>

"Not entirely."

"Where's all the cool stuff you mentioned?"

"Keep your goggles on, I'm getting to that. "

* * *

><p>Lawliet never made it to America. His ship was attacked by the fearsome pirate-ship Beyond and the Dread Pirate Watari. And since Watari was known for never taking survivors, it was assumed that Lawliet was killed with the rest of his shipmates. When Light had heard the news that Lawliet had been murdered, he went to his room and locked the door. For days he didn't sleep, eat, or drink. When he finally came out, he told his father that he would never love again.<p>

Five years later, the central square of the city of Amane was filled with an excitement it had never seen. For today was the day that Princess Misa would announce the name of her future husband. The trumpets blared as she appeared on the balcony of her castle with her right hand man Mikami.

"My people," She began in her annoying, but somehow sweet voice. "A month from now, our fair city shall see its 500th anniversary. On the night of the celebration, I will marry your future king. Would you like to see him?" The crowd roared YES! "My people…the Prince…Light." She pointed down to the entrance of the city where a young man was standing in the best clothes that money could buy. Although Misa had the right to choose her husband, Light did not love her. Light had felt no emotion for five years. The only joy he got was from his daily horseback ride.

One day, while riding, he came upon three men. One was short, with long blonde hair dressed entirely in black, save for a red cloak and pair of white gloves. Another was a tall and strong giant with short black hair. The last was medium sized and handsome with shoulder length orange hair. They motioned for him to stop, which he did.

"A word, my Lord." The short blonde said humbly. "We are but humble circus performers who have lost our way. Could you be as so kind as to guide us to a nearby village?"

"There is nothing here." Light said. "Not for miles. Surely you knew that."

"Well that's good." The blonde said, ignoring Light's comment. "Then no one will hear you scream." With unexpected speed, the giant ran over to Light and put his fingers on his throat. Before Light could object, he passed out and fell into the giant's arms.

"I can't believe the Vulcan death grip worked." He muttered to himself, carrying the unconscious prince to their ship.

When they got to their ship they quickly tied up Light and prepared to set sail. The giant noticed the blonde ripping something and attaching it to Light's horse.

"What are you doing?" The giant asked.

"This is the silk of Gilder." The blonde smacked the horse's rear end, sending it back where it came from.

"Who's Gilder?

"The country across the sea you idiot. You know, the sworn enemy of Florin?"

"Oh." The blonde got back up on the ship. "What's the silk for?"

"When the princess finds the silk, she'll immediately suspect Gilder. And when she finds her future husband's body dead on the Gilder frontier, her suspicions will be confirmed."

"I just don't think it's right, killing an innocent guy." The blonde whirled and marched toward the giant, oblivious of their size difference.

"Am I going mad, or did the word 'think' escape your lips?" His face had gone red. "You were not hired for your brains, but for your strength! Now shut up and help me!"

"I agree with Mogi." The one with the orange hair had just hopped on board the ship. The blonde glanced at him irritably.

"Well, the suave have spoken." He snapped. "May I remind you that when I found you, you were so drunk on chocolate martinis, you couldn't even stand!" He turned back to Mogi. "And you, friendless, brainless, helpless, hopeless. Do you want to go back to where you were? Unemployed, in Greenland?" The giant shuddered at the thought.

"No. I'll be good."

"Good." The blonde started to steer out of the docks. The orange haired man noticed the giant's glum expression and walked up to him.

"Edward, he can _fuss._" The giant pondered.

"Fuss, fuss…" He got something. "Maybe he would like to swim _with us._"

"He probably means no _harm._"

"He's very, very short on…_charm._" The orange one smiled.

"Ah, you have a gift for rhyme."

"Yes, yes. Some other time."

"That's enough of that!" The one named Edward shouted, having overheard their conversation. "Hey Mogi, are there rocks ahead?"

"If there are, we will be dead."

"No more rhymes now I mean it!"

"Anyone want a peanut?"

"AUUGHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hee-hee:) I love that part. Read and Review please.<strong>


	3. Ch 2 The Shrieking Eels

**OMG, I am sooooooo sorry for keeping you waiting! I promise that I'll try and upload more. I've just been sooooo busy these days. Well, without further adieu, here's more of The Princess Light! Please RxR, and of course, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Cast thus far:<strong>

Light Yagami as Buttercup

L Lawliet as Wesley

Mello as Inigo Montoya

Mogi as Fezzik (Am I spelling that right?)

Misa Amane as Prince Humperdink

Matt as the Grandson

Roger as the Grandfather

Special Appearance by Edward Elric as Vazzini

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Later that night, they were about half-way to their destination. Light had woken up and was demanding to be released, but to no avail.

"We'll reach the cliffs by dawn." Edward announced to his shipmates.

"You know you're not going to get away with this." Light said. "Misa and her men will find you, and I will see to it that you are all hanged."

"Of all the necks on this boat your highness, the one you should be worried about is your own." Edward smirked. It quickly vanished though, when he saw the one with the orange hair (who called himself "Mello") looking behind them for the hundredth time that night. "Would you stop doing that? No one is following us." Mello looked at him, impassive.

"Oh really? Because I just happened to look behind me and something is there."

"What?" Edward ran to the back of the ship where Mello was sitting and gazed out at the sea. Sure enough, there was a ship following them. "Inconceivable!"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Mello smirked. "It's probably just a pleasure cruise going fishing in the middle of the night through eel-infested waters." Edward was about to punch him when they heard a splash. They turned and saw that the prince had jumped overboard and was trying desperately to swim away.

"Get him!" Edward yelled.

"I can't swim." Mello sighed. Ed turned to Mogi.

"I can only dog paddle." Ed screamed in frustration and tried to veer the ship towards Light with little success. Meanwhile, Light was trying furiously to swim away, when all of the sudden, their was an unnatural moaning sound. He paused and listened. The moaning grew louder and Light started to become afraid.

"Know what that sound is, your highness?" Light jerked his head in the direction of the ship. Edward was leering down at him. "That's the sound of the shrieking eels. They always make that noise when they are about to feed on human flesh." Light could hear the moaning growing louder and louder, and he felt something brush against his leg. "If you swim back now, I promise that no harm will come to you. I doubt that you'll get such an offer from the eels." Light frantically turned around and started to swim back, when he saw a shape in the water moving towards him at an incredibly fast rate. Suddenly, he was staring directly into a mouth of very sharp teeth, opened wide and ready to bite. The eel lunged forward and…

* * *

><p>"He doesn't get eaten by the eels at this time" Matt blinked in confusion.<p>

"Huh?"

"The eel doesn't get him. I'm just saying this because you looked nervous, and I didn't want to scare you." Matt looked down and saw that he had been clutching his sheets so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. He blushed with embarrassment.

"I wasn't nervous." Roger wasn't buying it. "I was just…concerned."

"You seem to be taking this story awfully seriously. I think we should stop for today." He closed the book with a snap and started to get up from his chair.

"Wait!" Matt grabbed Roger's wrist and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please…stay." The grandfather smiled at his grandson and sat back down again.

"Alright." Matt sighed in relief and snuggled under the covers.

* * *

><p>The eel lunged forward and…<p>

WHAM! Light stared in shock as Edward wrestled with the eel that was twice as big as himself, and what was even more shocking, was that Edward appeared to be winning. There was a loud SNAP as Edward broke the eels' neck*****. He let it flout there and Light watched in horror as the other eels started feasting on its carcass.

"We should get back. They'll be done soon and I know that one eel isn't enough to fill their appetites." They quickly swam back to the ship where they were hoisted aboard.

"Are you alright?" Mello asked them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Edward said.

"Yes." Light whimpered. "But I don't understand." He looked up at Edward. "How did you kill that thing when it was twice your size?"

"I'm strong. Just because I'm small doesn't mean that I can't be strong." Edward boasted. "That and this." He flexed his lift arm, which emanated a loud SQUEEEEEAAAKK. "Damn." He hissed as he removed his cloak and shirt, revealing a muscular body and a left arm that was made entirely out of steel. "It's already starting to rust."

"How did you…?" Light asked.

"Get it?" Light nodded. "None of your business." Light slumped down in his seat as Edward started fixing his arm. After he was finished, he glanced at Light in annoyance. "You've got some gratitude Your Highness." Light looked up in confusion. "I save your life, and what do I get? Nothin'. Not even a simple "Thank you.". I could have let you out there to die you know. Thanks I believe is the least I deserve."

"You don't deserve thanks." Light snipped. "You only saved me so you can kill me in the morning."

"Hmmm…Good point." Edward got up and walked to the back of the ship, where Mello had resumed his position of watching the ship that was following them.

"He's still following us? Inconceivable." Mello didn't say a word as he gazed out at the sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Read and Review please:)<strong>

***=Do eels even have necks? Well, they do now.**


	4. Ch 3 The Cliffs of Insanity

**Nothin' much to say here except read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Your Highness. Hey, Your Highness, wake up!"

Light awoke to see Mogi shaking him. He blinked in confusion before quickly remembering the situation he was in and how he had gotten into said situation. He got up and surveyed his surroundings. Edward was guiding the ship while Mello watched something that Light could not see.

"Is he still following us?" Edward called.

"I'm afraid so. Actually, he's right on top of us. I think he's using the same wind we're using." Mello hopped down and took over for Edward in steering the ship.

"Well whoever he is, he's too late. We've already reached the cliffs." Edward pointed behind Light. He turned around to see giant cliffs that towered up as far as the eye could see. He tensed as he recognized something that he had only read about: the dreaded Cliffs of Insanity. No one had ever climbed them and survived.

"Don't tell me we're actually going to climb up those things, are we?" Light thought aloud.

They sailed into a hidden harbor and stopped. Light noticed a rope dangling all the way from the top of the cliff down to where they were. Mello helped the Prince out of the ship while Edward started strapping something to Mogi.

"What's that?"

"It's a harness." Mello explained. He started to tie Light to a small hook on the side. "Mogi's the only one of us strong enough to climb the cliffs. This way, he can carry us up with him."

"What? I'm not going up there!"

"You don't really have a choice." Mello muttered as he and Edward started to fasten themselves to Mogi. As the giant started his climb, Light shut his eyes and clung to him for dear life. He felt a hand softly pat him on the head, and judging by the size of the hand, he'd guess it was Mogi.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall." This did little to ease Light's worries.

After about ten minutes, Light dared a peek to see how far they had climbed. He opened an eye to see that they were high up off the ground at a dizzying height. He was about to close his eye again when he saw another ship settled in the harbor. He watched as a figure cloaked in black jumped out of the ship and started climbing up the rope. Their was something almost…_familiar _about the stranger, but he couldn't quite place what it was.

"Inconceivable." Edward whispered as he watched the dark figure gain speed. "Faster!" He yelled at Mogi.

"I am going faster!" Mogi whined.

"You're supposed to be the strongest man on the planet! This great legendary thing! And yet he gains!"

"Hey, I'm carrying three people. He's just got himself."

"May I remind you that your _job_ is at stake? Now move it!" Mogi started to climb faster and soon, they were at the top. Mello got up first, quickly helping Light and then Edward. As Mogi heaved himself to the top, Edward produced a large knife out of his mechanical arm and started cutting the thick rope.

"No!" Light cried as the rope snapped, trailing off and down the cliff. He tried to grab it, but just missed, almost throwing himself off the cliff in the process. Mello grabbed him and pulled him up. He stopped as he saw something that in all other cases, should be impossible.

"My God."

"What? Did he fall?" Edward joined them and looked down at the dark figure, who had somehow gotten hold of the rocks. He gaped in astonishment as the stranger tried to climb the cliff by hand.

"He's got very strong arms." Mogi commented, having seen the incredible feat.

"He didn't fall? Inconceivable!"

"You keep using that word." Mello turned to the short blonde. "I don't think it means what you think it means."

"Whatever. For now, we need to focus on what do to next." They all pulled back and Edward turned to Mello. "Mogi and I will take the Prince to the Gilder frontier. You stay here and catch up when you've dealt with him. I don't care if he falls or if you dispatch him yourself, just make sure he's dead."

"Alright."

Just as they were leaving, Mogi placed a hand on Mello's shoulder.

"Be careful. Men in black are not to be trusted." Mello nodded in understanding as his friend returned to their leader, Prince in tow. All that was left to do now was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully, Chapter 4 will be up soon. Read and Review please:)<strong>


	5. Ch 4 Mello's Story

**AAAAHHHHH! I'm soooo sooo soo sorry for not updating! It's been really hard lately and I don't get much time to write. Please enjoy the show and to remember to read and review.**

**Spoiler Warning!: ****If you do not yet know Mello's real name, then skip this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Mello turned to the cliff's edge and watched as the stranger dressed in black climbed up the side. After about five minutes, he called down to the figure.<p>

"Hello there!" The stranger looked up. Mello couldn't see much, for he was wearing a black mask that concealed most of his face. All that he really could see was a pale white mouth and chin, and a pair of dark, panda-like eyes.

"Hello!" The figure yelled back. From the sound of his voice, Mello could tell that the stranger was male.

"Slow going?"

"Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but this is not as easy as it looks, so unless you have some rope or something to help me with, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me."

"Well I've got some rope up here. But I'm only waiting around so I can kill you."

"That's very comforting and all, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait."

"I hate waiting." Mello muttered. He turned around and grabbed the remaining rope. He tied it to a nearby tree and tossed it down to the stranger. The man in black looked at the rope, and then up at Mello.

"If I grab this rope, how do I know that you won't let me fall?"

"I'll give you my word as a Spaniard."

"No good. I've known too many Spaniards." The stranger seemed to be having trouble holding on to the rock. If he didn't grab the rope soon, he would surely fall and die.

"I swear on the soul of my father, Michelangelo Keehl, you will reach the top alive." After a moment of hesitation, the man in black took the rope into his hands and started to climb. He quickly reached the top and stood up.

"Thank you." The stranger breathed as he slowly started to unsheathe his sword. Mello saw this and quickly stopped him.

"Wait until you're ready." The man in black nodded and sheathed his sword.

"Again, thank you." He sat down on a nearby rock and rested there. As he caught his breath, Mello sat on a rock opposite him and watched.

"I do not mean to pry, but you wouldn't happen to have six fingers on your right hand, would you?" The stranger stared at him, perplexed.

"Do you always start conversations this way?"

"My father was slaughtered by a six-fingered man." The man in black raised his right hand to reveal five long digits. Mello nodded and he lowered his hand.

"My father was a sword maker. When I was ten years old, a six-fingered man appeared and asked him to create a special sword. He had offered a handsome reward, so naturally my father accepted." Mello reached for his belt and unsheathed a beautiful sword. Its blade was as thin and deadly as anything the stranger had ever seen. The handle was decorated with tiny jewels, all in precise and neat patterns. The man who had created this sword must have put as much work and care into it, as if he were raising his own child.

"It took my father a year to perfect it. When the six-fingered man returned he demanded it, but only for a fifth of his promised price. My father refused." Mello sheathed his sword with smooth elegance. "Without a word, the six-fingered man stabbed him through the heart. I'd loved my father very much and I immediately challenged his killer to a duel. I lost.

"Surprisingly, the six-fingered man left me alive. But not before giving me this." He pulled his sleeve up to reveal long burn scars that traveled up his right arm and to his neck. Upon closer inspection, the stranger could also see that some of his face had been burned as well. "From that moment on, I dedicated my life to fencing. So that when we meet again, I will not lose. When we meet again, I shall walk up to the six-fingered man and say, "Hello. My name is Miheal Keehl. You killed my father. Prepare to die."."

"And all these years you've done nothing but study sword-play?"

"Well, it's been more of an ambition as of late. It's been fifteen years now and I'm starting to lose confidence. I'm starting to think that maybe I'll never find the man who killed my father. And you don't really get paid for revenge, so I've been working with Edward to pay the bills."

"I see." The man in black stood up and dusted himself off. "I hope you find him someday."

"Are you ready then?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, seeing as how you've been more then fair." They produced their swords and took their positions.

"You seem like a decent fellow." Mello smirked. "I hate to kill you."

"You seem like a decent fellow." The stranger smiled back. "I hate to die."

And with that, the duel began.

Swords clinged and clanged together as the two men slashed at each other, neither making a single mark on their opponent. Mello got lucky and was able to nick the man-in-blacks' shoulder. The stranger winced as a little blood spurted from the wound. He then attacked and caught Mello off-guard, catching him in the arm. The blonde gave a small yell and dodged, clutching his injured arm. They continued like this for some time, every once in a while giving their competitor a cut on the arm or shoulder.

"You are wonderful!" Mello cried as he lunged at the stranger. The man ducked and Mello ended up stabbing thin air.

"Thank you. You're doing pretty well yourself." The masked man made a jab for Mello's throat. The younger man parried it with ease.

"I ought to be after fifteen years." He managed to knock the sword out of the strangers' hands, sending it spiraling into the air. He readied his kill-shot, when astonishingly, the man in black somersaulted backwards and caught the sword before it could hit the ground.

"Who are you?" Mello gaped.

"No one of consequence."

"Tell me."

"Get used to disappointment." The stranger smiled.

"Very well." The blonde lunged and missed. The man in black spun and lightly scratched Mello's cheek. Stunned, Mello hesitated to see if his face was badly damaged. The masked stranger seized the opportunity and knocked the sword out of his hand. It hit the ground with a soft _clang_, and the duel was over. Mello got on his knees, the other mans' sword an inch from his jugular.

"Kill me quickly." He whispered. "I'd rather this not be too painful."

"Alas, my dear friend, I cannot." The man slowly circled until he was right behind Mello. "For I would rather destroy a stain glass window instead of an artist like yourself. But, since I can't have you following me…"

WHACK!

Mello fell over face-first into the ground, a lump already starting to form on the back of his head. He was out cold. The stranger looked at the blonde sadly and bowed.

"Please understand that I hold you with the highest respects." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>To me, the idea of hearing Mello say "Hello. My name is Miheal Keehl. You killed my father. Prepare to die." is nothing but pure epicness. Review and I'll try to update sooner!<strong>


	6. Ch 5 Battles of Wits and Strength

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but here it is, the latest chapter to "The Princess Light". I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this and hope to get more reviews in the future.**

**Death Note, The Princess Bride, and Fullmetal Alchemist all belong to their respective owners. This story is Yoai A.K.A GuyXGuy. Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>"Inconceivable!"<p>

Edward and Mogi could just faintly see the Man In Black approaching over the horizon. He would be there in a little less than ten minutes. Edward groaned in annoyance, and grabbed Light.

"I'll take the Prince ahead to the Gilder frontier, you catch up when you've taken care of him." Mogi tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean by "taken care of him."?"

"You know. Finish him; your way."

"Oh. My way. Thank you Edward." Mogi smiled. His grin then quickly turned back to the expression of confusion. "Which way is my way?"

Edward sighed in frustration and picked up the largest boulder he could find and placed it into the larger mans' hands. "Here. Take this rock and hide. In a few moments the man in black will come running over; the minute his _head_ comes into view, HIT IT WITH THE ROCK!"

"Ah. Okay. I understand."

"Good. I'm taking the Prince now. Catch up after you're done." Edward then took Light and they started up the hill behind them. Just as they were out of sight, it occurred to Mogi that his way wasn't very sportsman like.

Nevertheless, Mogi took his rock and hid behind a bigger one. He then squatted down, and waited.

A few minutes later he heard the approaching footsteps of who he assumed was the Man In Black. When he thought the moment was right, Mogi sprang up and threw the rock as hard as he could. It missed the man by inches and smashed into a nearby wall. The stranger quickly drew his sword and faced Mogi. Mogi merely smiled and picked up another large rock.

"I was aiming for your head. I did not mean to miss."

"I believe you. What do you propose we do now?"

"How about we fight each other man-to-man? Sportsmanlike."

"You mean you put down your rock and I put down my sword, and we try to kill each other like civilized people?"

"I could kill you now if you like." The giant raised his rock high. This time, he wasn't going to miss. With some reluctance, the Man In Black dropped his sword and presumed a fighter's stance.

"I have the feeling the odds would slightly be in your favor in terms of hand-to-hand combat."

"It's not my fault I'm the biggest and the strongest." Mogi smiled and tossed his rock aside. "I don't even exercise."

He suddenly lunged and the Man In Black quickly jumped out of the way. Having dodged the attack, the stranger began pummeling the giant with punches. The giant smirked, as if he wasn't feeling a thing. He then swung one of his mighty fists at the other man. His opponent ducked just in time and dove under the giant's legs. Realizing that punches wouldn't work, the Man In Black thought up another plan of attack. He climbed on top of one of the boulders and jumped onto the giant's back, wrapping his arms around his neck in a headlock. Mogi tried in vain to throw him off, but it didn't work. He tried slamming his back along with the stranger against the side of a rock, but that didn't work either.

"_Dang. It's been so long since I've fought a single person, that I've forgotten most of my moves."_

The giant eventually fell to the ground unconscious. The Man in black turned him over and checked to see if he was still alive. After seeing that he was, the stranger patted him on the shoulder and said,

"I do not envy you the headache you'll have when awake, my friend. But until then, rest well and dream of large women."

With that he grabbed his sword and ran off.

* * *

><p>"Anything, Lord Mikami?"<p>

"From what I can tell there was a duel fought here, Your Highness."

"And?"

"The loser ran off while the winner followed the other footprints towards Gilder."

"I see." Princess Misa, her right-hand-man Mikami, and many guards stood where Mello and the Man In Black had once fought just a little over an hour ago.

"I suspect that warriors of Gilder are behind this." Mikami said.

"I think you're right, sir. And when I catch them they'll wish they had never been born."

* * *

><p>"So, it is down to you, and it is down to me."<p>

The Man In Black had just found Edward and the Prince. The short kidnapper was sitting on a rock, a bound and blindfolded Light sitting beside him on another rock. The blonde had his dagger pressed against the young man's throat. Before them was a small table that Edward had set up. The table had apples, cheese, bread, wine, and two small goblets to contain the wine. As the Man In Black moved closer, Edward pressed his blade down harder, making a small cut on the Prince's neck.

"If you wish him dead then by all means keep moving forward."

"Let me explain." The Man In Black said calmly.

"There's nothing to explain. You're trying to kidnap what I've rightfully stolen."

"Then I guess we're at an impasse."

"I'm afraid so. I can't compete with you physically, and you are no match for my brains."

"You think you're smart?"

"I'll put it to you this way: Ever heard of Plato, Aristotle, Socrates?"

"Yes."

"Morons."

"You're really that smart?"

"I know I am."

As Light listened to this back and forth between his kidnapper and the stranger, he couldn't help but have a curious sense of déjà vu. It was almost like he knew the other person. As if he had met him before. He decided to think about it later, for right now he had more important things to worry about, like his life.

"If you are truly as smart as you think you are, then I challenge you to a battle of wits."

"For the Prince?"

Nod.

"To the death?"

Nod.

"I accept." Edward grinned evilly and put away his knife.

"Excellent. Pour the wine." As Edward poured, the strange man squatted down on a nearby rock. Edward thought that this was rather strange, for most people usually didn't sit this way. But he shrugged it off and focused on the task at hand.

"Now what?" He had poured the wine into the two goblets, and was waiting for further instructions. The Man In Black produced a small wooden container from his pocket and handed it to Edward.

"Here. Sniff this, but be sure not to touch it." Edward sniffed the dust inside and handed it back to the Man In Black.

"I don't smell anything."

"That means it's working. It's powder of Ishbal. It's odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in water…and is one of the deadliest poisons known to mankind." He then took the cups and turned away, making sure that Edward could not see. After a brief silence he placed the cups back where they were and tossed the now empty container away.

"You want me to guess where the poison is?"

"Correct. It ends when you decide and we both drink. We'll then find out who is right, and who is dead."

"But it's so easy. You know that only an idiot would accept what was given to him. I am not an idiot so I clearly can't choose the wine in front of me. But you might have known that I'm not an idiot, and might have tried to trick me by putting the poison into your own glass, so I clearly can't choose the wine in front of you."

"You have a dizzying intellect."

"Wait until I get going. You've beaten my giant which means you're exceptionally strong, so you might rely on your strength to put the poison into your own goblet so I can't choose the wine in front of you. But you've also beaten my swordsman, which means that you must of studied, and by studying you have learned that man is mortal, and you would try to put the poison as far away from you as possible, so I can't choose the wine in front of me."

"You're just stalling now." The Man In Black was starting to grow impatient.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!" Edward snapped.

"Have you made your decision yet?"

"Yes, and I choose- oh my God, what the Hell is that?" Edward jumped up and pointed behind the dark stranger. The Man In Black quickly turned around, allowing Edward to switch the goblets.

"I don't see anything."

"But I could have sworn…ah forget it." He sat back down and lifted his goblet in a mock toast. "Let's drink."

They clinked their glasses and drank. Afterwards, Edward immediately started to laugh. The Man In Black raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"I switched the glasses when you're back was turned! The oldest trick in the book and you fell for it!" Edward continued to laugh as the strange man started to smile. However, he did not notice this, and continued to laugh manically. "You fell victim to one of the classic blunders, the most famous being "Never get involved in a land war with Amestris.", but only slightly less well-known is this: "Never get involved with an alchemist, when death is on the line!" HAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHA-" Edward's face suddenly went pale and his eyes widened in shock. Less than a split-second later, he fell to the ground, dead.

The Man In Black quickly untied Light and helped him stand up.

"I don't believe it." Light murmured. "All that time it was your cup that was poisoned."

"They were both poisoned. I've spent the last couple years developing an immunity to Ishbal powder. Now come on, we have to go." And with that the Man In Black seized Light's wrist and ran, tugging the Prince behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please:)<strong>


End file.
